Love's a Fragile Little Flame it Could Burn Out
by AnnaR5
Summary: When things just start to settle down before Kendra, Seth, Bracken and the rest of the gang know it a year is up and Seth must set out on his quest for the Singing Sisters. When Both Siblings refuse an offer from the Sisters there lives will begin to crumble as a new evil steps foot into their lives. The only mystery is who is the cause of these misfortunes and...Why?
1. Chapter 1

Kendra was sitting on a recliner near the pool area of Fablehaven. It had been almost a year since the demons where locked away in the old fairy kingdom and the varies had turned the prison into their new home. She enjoyed her life of being home schooled which helped her greatly. She was able to graduate early as she was able to move at her own place and her grandma's excellent teaching. While Seth being the slacker he was was behind in school. So while he was inside doing school work she was out relaxing by the pool.

Bracken came to the preserve a lot more than both of them expected. He tried to come over once a week sometimes coming more or less. Though they weren't dating they remained very close friends but they both knew they wanted more. It was obvious they had feelings for each other and everyone knew it too. For being friend they were rally close. Kendra was lost in thought when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked up and saw Warren and gave him a little smile.

"Hey kid." He said.

"You know your only like 6 years older than me?" Kendra asked.

"Well I like to call you kid." He stubbornly answered.

Kendra changed the subject to what was really on her mind.

"Do you have to go?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I have to go with Seth." He responded.

"But-"

"If you say anything you'll talk me out of it and I can't be talked out of it, for Seth's sake."

She left out a puff of air.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt." She said.

"If I don't go there is a good chance is gonna get hurt."

"I know but you're like the coolest person who lives here. I don't want you to die.

I can't take anymore death." She answered.

"I promise nothing will happen to me." He said as he leaned in and gave her a hug. "You can come if you want."

"I would love to but I don't want to." Kendra chuckled.

Seth soon after came and told them that the group was leaving soon. Kendra and Warren walked back to the house while Kendra started a conversation.

"Suppose you don't come back. Can I live in your hut." Kendra asked.

"Sure kid, sure."

Everyone shared a teary goodbye and before Warren Vanessa and Seth were off to the singing sisters for the 2nd time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra who was feeling a little down the next day decided to go and sit in the grass outside. Comparing her to the kids her age it was kinda strange that she loved to go outside and view the amazing things the world had to offer while normal teenagers would rather sit on the couch and play on their phones. The garden was alive today and fairies were zooming around admiring themselves in shiny objects. Several of them were surrounding her but she was to lost in thought to notice.

She pulled her knees to her chest and couldn't help but think about the horrible things that could happen to the group. For all she knew they already could be dead. Kendra knew in the back of her mind that she was over reacting and that Seth Warren and Vanessa could very well handle themselves just fine. But she just couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

Kendra felt someone shaking her into reality. She turned her head and saw a smiling Bracken. He towered over her even just sitting down which made Kendra feel like the shortest person in the world.

"Hey," He spoke "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Kendra rolled her eyes and smiled. "I saw you last week." She responded.

"Which felt like forever to me." He responded like it was the most obvious thing to say.

She didn't say anything back which caused the unicorn to become suspicious. He bumped their shoulders together when she didn't bump back like she normal did when he pestered her the sucpision became a concern.

"What is wrong?" He asked with a look that made Kendra want to melt.

"Oh it's nothing." She responded causally.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you lying?" He questioned.

"I'm not lying!" She said in a squeaky voice she automatically used when she was lying. She mentally cursed and saw the unicorn with a very serious expression on his face. "Fine!" She groaned. "I'm just worried about Warren Vanessa and Seth. I just can't shake the feeling something awfuls going to happen, you know."

He looked at her sadly and then it turned to guilt. "I'm really sorry I couldn't go with them. My mother has been so protective of me. I get the feeling she doesn't trust me."

Kendra cracked a smile but then immediately got rid of it. "She just loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

Bracken grabbed her hand which made her heart skip a beat. He had never done that before. Kendra had uncontrollable butterflies in her stomach. She had to keep herself from giggling. "It seems like you two have alot in common."

The butterflies were gone and the seriousness came back. She turned and faced him with a look of great concern. "What if my feeling is right and something goes wrong. I can't loose any of them Bracken. I might die inside."

"Let's try not to think about these things right now. Think positive. How about we go for a swim?" He asked.

She nodded her head unsurely. "I guess."

"Well great! Go and get dressed then!" He smiled like a little boy.

Kendra couldn't contained her giggle this time. She got up and headed towards the house leaving Bracken to put on her swim suit. She tried to convince herself everyone was gonna be safe and okay. But for some reason it wasn't sitting with her which made her even more terrified.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I wouldn't exactly say I was busy I was just writing a story for me. Anyway thanks for reading. None of this but the plot belongs to me all rights go to Brandon Mull.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkness,then a scream,a male. Another one, someone different. Then another,and another. A dark figure walked over to her,she was laying on the ground. He picked her up and placed a cold knife to her kneck,he pressed so deep she couldn't breathe. Blood trickled down her kneck._

Kendra awoke screaming. She'd been having that dream lately and she didn't know how to stop it. Soon Bracken rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, just a nightmare. Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you left after I went to bed." She questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat on her bed. "I guess I just wanted another day with you." He spoke with a smile. "Anyway I should get back to my room." He got off her bed and started for the door. Kendra grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Stay." She pleaded with beady eyes.

"I don't know what your parents will say. This might surprise you but I do like visiting."

"Please." Kendra begged.

He sighed and laid down next to her. She put her head on his chest which made her feel safe. Pretty soon she fell asleep just like that. This time the nightmare didn't return.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK! **

The next morning Kendra woke up feeling happy and cozy. She felt strong arms around her and saw Bracken holding her tight. He noticed she was awake and let go which sent the happy feeling away.

"Did you sleep any better?" He asked.

"Yes I did, thanks for staying with me by the way." She said a little shyly.

He rubbed the back of his neck and started to get off the bed. "I'll leave you alone." And he went out the door shutting it behind him.

Kendra let out a little giggle before getting up and getting ready.

When she headed down the stairs she could help but notice the amazing smell the was coursing through the house.

"Mmmm," She exclaimed "Who cooked?"

"I did." He mom smiled.

"It smells delicious!" She praised. She grabbed a plate that consisted of pancake,eggs,toast,a piece of bacon. "We should all take the time to thank all the gods of every religion for giving us bacon. Without bacon the world would be incomplete." She joked. Everyone at the table laughed at Kendra who seemed in much better spirits today.

After her breakfast Kendra had decided to teach Bracken Monopoly. When that proved to be to difficult for him to process in one day that decided just to play a simple game of memory. Kendra was having a delightful day,that was until Vanessa rushed into the house.

**Sorry for not updating for like a month. I kinda forgot about the story but then I remembered so its okay now! Next chapter will be a Seth chapter but it might be a while. This story was suppose to be an all Kendra POV story but that didn't really make sense to me so I'm going back and writing the story again with the guidelines of my old story. So I can't just rewrite a chapter I haven't written so I have to think of stuff. Ugh! Anyway I'm not Brandon Mull so I really don't own any of this stuff so don't sue me. **

**Please tell me if you think I'm being to straight forward and need to add more detail. I'm all for constructive criticism but please don't be to harsh. My heart can only take so much!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

If Seth could choose between eating green beans and returning to the Singing Sisters he most definitely would choose the he walked up to the old mans little shack and knocked on the door with Warren and Vanessa at his sides he felt his palms began to sweat. Seth knew this had to be a feeling he was _actually _feeling because he was immune to magical feel. He was not happy about this: Seth Sorenson does not get scared.

The old man opened up the door and let out a toothy grin once he saw Seth. He was shirtless and his man boobs were something Seth wished he did not have the privilege to see.

"I knew if anyone, it would be you who would return." The man said, "Come, come we have much to discuss, but your two companions must stay out here. We wouldn't want them hearing things that could give them a scare, eh."

Seth looked back at Warren and Vanessa longingly wishing he was one of them. Just a supervisor, not the one who actually has to do the work. Vanessa gave him a sympathetic look as he was dragged away which Seth appreciated: he just wished more could be done.

The man led Seth to his wooden table and sat him down. "Would you like something to eat while we talk. You might not be eating for a while." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Seth asked with a lot of uncertainty in his voice.

"Nothing bad, just that we might have a long talk and the sisters might keep you chatting as well. We can't talk on an empty stomach now can we?"

"Okay, but can we just get this over with as soon as possible. I kinda have a show on Sunday at 7:00 I need the catch. Its the season fianale!" Seth said

Sure Sunday was threw days away but you never know how much time this talking would take up.

The old man let out a roudy chuckle that would've made a lion run for its money. "Sure boy."

The old man made Seth a PB and J and put it on a paper towel. All of it was starting to feel like déjà vu to Seth.

Finally the startedtalking. No value information to Seth about what the sisters would want. Just what had happen with the demons and what Seth had been doing the past year. Eventually, after what felt like forever to Seth, the small talk was over andthe old man was ready to send him off.

"Now listen," He said "Don't go striking another deal, that's what they will want to do. They will offer you something very tempting but you've got to just pay your debt and never come back here. Hear me now boy, don't be stupid."

* * *

As Seth entered the sisters domain he began to shake violently in fright. Last time he knew what would come before him. He would most likely die either way if he did or didn't get the sisters to agree on a deal. Now a whole knew window of opportunity for his demise had opened up: which scared Seth to death.

It didn't get any better when he sad the faces of Berna Orna and Wilna. Each one of them stared at him deeply anddarkly with a glint certainly pleased to find he was still alive and still and debt to them.

He placed the sword and box that contained the Wraith by their feet and backed away. His fear slowly began to fade as he realized he just needed to act strong and confident: that's what the sister loved

"We hoped you would come back." Ornasaid. "This means you owe us a favor, one we have picked out. Before you must go we offer you a bargain one to help you in the future."

Seth knew it was not even smart to find out what this would be but he was so tempted he just had to say yes.

"I will hear it but this does not mean I will accept." He stated loud aproudly.

"Very well," Wilna spoke, "We offer you the chance to see future in enchange for killing someone who has been a great threat in the past for not only you but for us as well."

If this person was a threat then killing him was for the better right? Then Seth realized the sisters could be bluffing.

"Who is it I would have to kill?" He questioned.

"Well That comes with taking the deal" Berna stated.

It was torisky, he knew that but he was so tempted,and this seemed to help him too. He realized he must have been thinking for a while for the sisters spoke.

"Oh you could prevent your sister from so much pain in the future and Emily as well." Orna said suggestivelyy.

"who's Emily?" Seth asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll have to find out won't you."

Seth thought this over and then realized what the man had said. Just do what he had to then leave. Seth had his answer.

I would like my final task."

The sisters all sighedsimultaneously.

"Very well then," Wilna said "It's an easy task really, you must bring us back the hide of a Pegasus, but you must do it alone."


	5. Chapter 5

"Vanessa?" Kendra asked curiously. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"I have to tell you guys something," Vanessa coked on the tears that were about to fall out of her eyes. "It's about Warren."

"What about Warren?" She began to worry about the safety of her friend.

"When we arrived at the Singing Sisters, Warren and I weren't allowed to go in with him. We waited for about an hour before Seth came out. He told us to go back home. He said we couldn't know what he needed to do or follow him. If we did there would be consequences. Of course Warren being the stupid idiot he is," Vanessa's voice raised significantly and she choked back a sob, "He went after him. When he tried to touch Seth he disappeared."

Kendra's heart broke. She had known this was going to happen. She had predicted that someone would get hurt but no one had listened. Now Warren of all people was missing. She suddenly found herself blaming Vanessa for Warren's actions. She looked at the woman sharply.

"It should have been you."

She turned and ran up the stairs. She heard the sob everyone had be dreading escape from Vanessa. Kendra also let one escape her lips. This was too much for any sixteen almost seventeen year old girl to process.

She was glad when no one came after her. She slammed the attic door shut and threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She soon fell asleep due to exhaustion. Before the nightmares washed over her she had decided what she needed to do.

* * *

_She had the same dream all over again. The darkness, the screams, and the knife was pressed deep into her skin and the wielder had no intentions in letting it go._

Kendra again screamed and broke away from sleep. The sun was beginning to set as her body shook in fright.

Bracken ran in the room and his strong arms captured her seizing body. "Hey, it's okay. You're going to be okay."

She squeezed her arms around his torso. She had no intention of letting him go. But when she calmed, he did eventually pull away, she felt incomplete.

"Was it the same nightmare?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

He looked at her sadly and brushed a piece of sweaty hair that was stuck to her face behind her ear.

"Dinner is downstairs."

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

He sighed and grabbed her hand, "I know you're upset with Vanessa but it wasn't her fault. It was Warren's for putting himself in danger. You shouldn't stop eating over it. We'll find him."

She turned her head way from him. She felt him drop her hand and her heart contracted.

"What do you want, Kendra?"

"I want to find Warren."

"Vanessa is going out tomorrow. You would have known that if you didn't rush up here after her story. The Sisters' have a prison. That's probably where they're holding him."

"Vanessa's done enough. I want to do it myself and I want to leave tonight."

"It's too dangerous," Bracken responded.

"You don't have to come."

He sighed in defeat. "You are such a stubborn girl. Fine, I'll go with you, but there will probably be consequences."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, we leave at half past midnight."

He got up off the bed but Kendra grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Don't leave." She whispered.

He gave her a half smile before getting I bed next to her. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Remember two days ago when we were just friends?" Kendra asked with a smile.

Bracken responded with a chuckle, "Oh Kendra, we've never been just friends."


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't come." Seth said gruffly as he slammed the door to the shack and faced his companions. "You need to go home immediately or else the Sisters will capture you and not let you go unless I succeed."

Vanessa's eyes widened and Warren dropped the sandwich he was eating.

"What do you mean we can't come with you?" Vanessa demanded. "You're just a fourteen hear old boy! What do those bloody monsters expect?"

Seth honestly couldn't foresee a good outcome talking bad about the Sisters on their property so he shrugged. "I don't know but I have money for the bus. I can take it wherever I need to go. You two just need to leave. Now."

"Seth Sorenson, you can't possibly think you can do this by yourself!" Warren argued. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Seth sighed. This would not end up going well. "They gave me five minutes to get you on your way. I have two left. Don't be a hero Warren. I already feel guilty enough with what I have to do. Do us all a favor and GO. HOME.

Both Warren and Vanessa had a look of shock on their faces when Seth turned and started walking.

The Sisters had told him the nearest bus stop was fifteen miles away. If he walked fast enough he could get on the last bus of the night to Atlanta, Georgia and the drive would take a day and a half hopping onto different buses on the way. Once there he'd meet up with a woman named Dakota who would take him to Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. All the Sisters told him after that was to go with his gut and hopefully he would achieve his goal.

The only good news was that he'd get to keep his sword until he returned to the Sisters.

Seth had made it about ten yards away when he heard Vanessa's blood curling scream.

He turned his head over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

Warren. Stupid, stupid Warren had tried to come after him and suffered the consequences.

A red rubbery substance in the form of a rectangular prism floated above him slowly making it's way down his body. Warren, paralyzed could do nothing but stand there.

The red jelly covered reached the ground and surrounded his body but didn't quite touch him.

Then, with a pop, the jelly closed in on him and he stood completely trapped inside. He couldn't even lift a finger.

And then he disappeared.

Seth felt his stomach in his throat. He had to leave. He had to leave before Vanessa did the same thing and he hurt her too. Just like he hurt Warren, like he's gonna hurt Bracken and like how his entire family is to be disappointed in him when they find out.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm backish! This story is coming along slowly but surely! I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

The bright light coming from the moon reflected down on the Earth. The cool night breeze was blowing threw the window of the car hitting Kendra in the face as she stuck her head out the window of the car in attempt to calm her stomach.

Her and Bracken had been trading driving shifts for the past 8 hours of driving. Each of them only having four hours of sleep that night.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Kendra was shaking with fear if what was to come. And though Bracken wasn't completely on board with this idea didn't mean he was being an asshat about her having second thoughts about her journey to heroism. Again.

He reached across the car with the hand that wasn't on the wheel and grabbed her hand.

"You okay? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "If I ate something I'd probably throw it up."

He gave her a look if pity. "Are you nervous?"

She didn't like that he could see through her so well. She shrugged his hand off. "No."

He let out a little snort. "It's okay if you are, Kendra. You aren't perfect."

Her stomach churned when he hit a rock in the road. "Can you pull into that gas station up there."

As soon as he parked Kendra flew out of the car and into the gas station restroom. Hey, at least it was nice. Or was until she barfed in it.

She stood up on shaky knees and walked back into the parking lot. Bracken had propped himself against the door of the car. He had a bag in hand and as she approached he took the contents out to reveal a bottle of Ginger ale for her.

She half smiled and walked into his arms. He enclosed his body around hers and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered in he hoarse voice. She made a weak attempt to squeeze him closer to her.

"We can go back if you want Kendra. This isn't your responsibility."

She shook her head. "Warren is my friend and I have to do this. For him and for my little brother. I don't want him in more danger than he has to be in."

Bracken sighed. "Fine but your letting me drive for the rest of the way."

Kendra nodded. She couldn't find the strength to argue about that.

* * *

_The knife cut deeper and deeper into her until she could barely remember her name. Everything around her became unclear. She couldn't find anything to hold onto. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was a deep rumbling laughter. "I'm coming Princess. Be prepared."_

* * *

Kendra woke up with a start. She was covered in sweat head to toe. Bracken had her hand in a tight grasp. His face etched with worry.

"The same dream?"

She nodded her head. "It went further this time though."

She explained the nightmare and by the time she was done they reached the Sisters Domain.

She got out of the car. "We don't have to do this you know." Bracken said.

"I know."

* * *

**Hey guys! Two chapters up so closely together! Yay me!**

**I got a review that says Kendra is a bit OOC and she is suppose to be a bit in this story. Sorry I didn't clarify that before. Though I'm still keeping her roots I just wanted to make her more vulnerable to hurt than she is in the books. In my opinion she keeps everything inside in the books without much expression.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kendra and Bracken got out of the car and made their way to the trunk. Bracken popped it opened and handed Kendra a dagger. He stared her down. "Only if you need it."

She nodded her head. "Only if I need it."

He gave her a look of approval before pulling out a sword out for himself (showoff) and the grabbed her hand once he put it in its casing on his side.

"You be safe. Don't put yourself in danger. I try as hard as I can but I can't always be there to protect you."

"I can handle myself." She snapped.

Bracken gave her a looking that made her calm down. She took a deep breath as he spoke. "I know you can. But even the best of us make mistakes."

Kendra understood. Even Bracken, who was the most skilled warrior she had ever seen, had gotten captured and couldn't escape.

"Got it." She said and looked up at him and smiled.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Good."

They walked up to the door and Bracken proceeded to pound on it.

She heard grumbling and shuffles on the inside. Something fell to the floor and a mountain of curse words flew into Kendra's ears.

The door opened and slammed into the wall behind it. An old man stood in front of them without a shirt on and squinted tired eyes. Kendra tried to keep her field of vision on his face. She was ashamed to say that his chest region was bigger than hers. The thought made her both self conscious and disgusted.

"What in God's bloody name are you doing here? It's," He glanced at the clocked and choked on his words. "Nine A.M."

He moved over so they could both enter the house. "Tea? Coffee?"

"No thank you." Kendra said. "We need to see the Sisters. They have my Cousin."

They old man sighed. "They will not let him go without a heavy price if you care this much about him. The Sisters use these type of things against people to get what they want. They want you to suffer. By giving people a dangerous task, or even just ruining an important relationship they tear apart lives. I believe they took pity on the young man who I'm assuming you're related to because of his age and courage. They like courage."

"Well my cousin showed courage by going after Seth." Kendra snapped. "So why did they capture him?"

"He showed stupidity. Seth warned him several times. I could hear the warnings and the man did not want to listen so he payed the price."

They talked for a little while longer. Arguing about Warren's undecided Heroism or stupidity. Until Kendra demanded to see the Sisters. She had had enough of the warnings. She knew what she was getting into.

Okay well maybe she didn't have a full understanding but she'd heard the stories from Seth and how ruthless they were but how they'd giggled over him because he was so much like their ancestor. Kendra could be like Patton too. If she really wanted.

They got lead to the island and met the troll who let them in after the claimed what they were there for and they walked a ways until Kendra laid eyes on the most hideous women she had ever seen.

The Sisters cackled when the duo came into their sight. They stared at Bracken with hungry eyes as if they already had something over him. For all Kendra knew, they did.

"Kendra Sorenson we know what you seek. We will give you three favors for you to choose from. If you do not see them as fit then you may make an offer but if we do not find it suiting to our needs you are your companion will perish. Do you accept these terms?" The Sisters said in unison.

"I accept." Kendra said boldly.

"We propose, for your first option, that you destroy the one you love most with a poisonous knife that will cause a most painful death."

Kendra shook her head. She was appalled by even the thought of that situation. Kendra should've listen to the old guy more. He knew what he was talking about. "I don't even know who it is who I loved the most. How would I even do that task? No matter, my answer is no."

The Sisters sighed. "No one ever picks that." Orna said.

The Sisters again spoke together. "Your next option is to destroy an enemy of not only ours but yours as well. You could save yourself from great pain as well as a girl named Emily as well. This is not only beneficial to us but to you as well."

Kendra thought about it and it sounded reasonable enough. She was about to open her mouth and say yes when Bracken grabbed her arm.

"They could be bluffing. Knowing this little amount of information and excepting the deal would be unwise."

She nodded and turned back to the Sisters. "I'd like my final option."

The Sisters smirked and turned their faces to look at Bracken. "Kiss her."

His face paled. He looked as though he might vomit and her stomach dropped. It was easy enough. Why couldn't he do it. What was so wrong with her that he couldn't kiss her. Unless...

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked. Hurt seeped out of her words like goo.

"Tell her." The Sisters encouraged seductively.

Bracken shut his eyes. He tried to grab her hands but she pulled away. He sighed. "You know how I feel about you. Me telling you this is really hard. Just knowing this doesn't mean I don't care about this any less."

"Oh just tell her!" Orna hissed. "Break her heart!"

Kendra didn't even have a clue what was about to happen yet she felt tears come to her eyes. "What is it?"

"Before I got captured I made a blood oath. An oath I have to keep. I promised a horrible girl to marry her. You have to understand that it was what my father had wanted and once he disappeared I wanted to do anything to make him proud."

Kendra's heart contracted as he continued to speak.

"The oath stated that I was to be faithful and if I broke the promise the women I was with would be placed under a horrible curse. Nothing fatal but still horrible. Just know I never lied to you about anything. Mother has been trying to get me out of it. She talks about you in meetings all the time. How you were an amazing girl and I deserved no one lesser than you. Naturally that caused some problems."

He was rambling now. But the amount of adorableness did not do much to cross out how much numbness she felt. So she did the only think she could think of to give her something to feel.

She kissed him.

* * *

**Hey guys! BTW yesterday I posted TWO chapters. I noticed I had more people that had read chapter 7 and not chapter 6. Chapter 6 is in Seth's POV of Warren getting captured and explains his quest a bit more.**

**Love all of you!**


End file.
